


Not Over You

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 19: Tonisco





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No te supero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080575) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



— É ele ou eu.— Isco profere, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.—Tu não podes estar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Toni! Alguém vai sempre sair magoado.

— Isco, não me faças isto.— Toni murmura, sentindo-se realmente indefeso perante o argumento apresentado pelo espanhol.

Apesar de não estarem juntos oficialmente, Isco e Toni são praticamente considerados um casal por todos os seus amigos. E o facto de Isco estar a fazer um ultimato só torna tudo ainda mais real e assustador, pelo menos para Toni. 

— Se realmente gostas de mim não vai ser difícil para ti escolher.— Isco profere e consegue sentir que as lágrimas ameaçam sair dos seus olhos.— Mas se for o contrário, então nem vale a pena continuarmos a dar-nos.

— Eu não sou muito bom nisto de relações.— Toni expõe, segurando na mão do moreno.— Mas não me faças ter de escolher, Isco. Por favor.

— Não.— Isco abana a cabeça e tira a sua mão da de Toni.— Nem vale a pena insistires. O que quer que nós tínhamos acabou.

— Isco...— o alemão ainda chama enquanto Isco se dirige até à porta.— Estás a ser irracional.

— Foste tu que decidiste isto.— Isco aponta, abrindo a porta e olhando uma última vez para os olhos azuis de Toni.

— Isco!— Toni chama e corre até à porta, vendo-o descer as escadas do prédio.— Para com isso e volta!

**.   .   .   .   .**

Se perguntassem a Isco como é que ele tem estado depois daquele dia onde ele perdeu Toni, ele diria que está bem. Mas lá no fundo é facilmente visível que o homem espanhol se encontra destroçado ainda que já tenham passado quase cinco meses. Afinal, Toni era o braço direito de Isco, a pessoa com quem ele podia contar durante as vinte e quatro horas de um dia.

— Isco, vamos sair.— Dani informa, tocando no ombro do seu amigo.— Queres vir connosco ou ficas?

— Eu fico.— Isco sorri, pegando na manta que estava sobre o braço do sofá e cobrindo-se com a mesma.— Divirtam-se.

Nacho olha para o seu amigo com pena, sabendo que a falta de vontade de sair que Isco tem se deve maioritariamente a um certo homem alemão que lhe destruiu a vida. Antes de sair com Dani, Nacho pousa uma mão no ombro de Isco e encara-o.

— Fica bem.— Nacho murmura e envolve o corpo do malaguenho num abraço confortante.— Tens de te recompor. 

— Não te preocupes comigo, eu estou bem.— Isco suspira, soltando-se do aperto de Nacho e lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.— Agora vai, o Dani está à espera.

Ainda que um pouco reticente, Nacho afasta-se do sofá indo na direção da porta e acenando para Isco antes de finalmente sair do apartamento. Isco grunhe, estendendo-se por completo no sofá e liga a televisão num programa de culinária ao qual não presta atenção nenhuma.

Isco acaba por cair no sono mas a meio da sua sesta ouve a campainha do apartamento tocar, levando-o a sair do sofá embrulhado na sua manta enquanto protesta com quem quer que seja que esteja a tocar à campainha.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas uma pessoa que andava à sua procura tocou na minha campainha por engano.— uma das vizinhas de Isco fala assim que ele abre a porta.

— Sim...— Isco espera que a mulher continue, mas ao invés disso ela faz sinal a alguém para que se aproxime.

— Olá.

A vizinha de Isco acena, saindo da entrada do apartamento dele, deixando o homem espanhol com uma expressão de surpresa a olhar para o homem de cabelos loiros que se encontra à sua frente.

— Posso entrar?— Toni pergunta com um pouco de medo da reação de Isco.— Só preciso que me deixes explicar-me.

— O que é que viste aqui fazer?— Isco questiona e olha para ele de cima a baixo. 

O facto de Toni aparecer de novo na vida de Isco só deixa as coisas ainda mais complicadas do que já estavam. Isco não consegue evitar ficar chocado e um pouco nostálgico ao ver novamente Toni à sua frente.

— Vim tentar compor as coisas.— o alemão pronuncia-se e suspira pesadamente. 

— Não achas que é um bocado tarde de mais para isso?— Isco ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Só é tarde se tu já tiveres seguido em frente.— Toni profere com um sorriso triste.— Olha Isco, eu não agi bem. Eu devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de ter dito que não conseguia escolher entre ti e ele. Estes cinco meses custaram-me imenso e finalmente consegui perceber que te quero comigo. Por isso, eu vim pedir-te desculpa e que me dês mais uma oportunidade. Eu gosto mesmo de ti Isco, como nunca gostei de ninguém.

— És um idiota.— Isco abana a cabeça.— A tua sorte é que és o idiota por quem estou apaixonado.

— Isso é bom?— Toni não consegue esconder o enorme sorrio que agora ocupa o seu rosto.— Estou desculpado?

— Cala-te e beija-me.— Isco segura o rosto de Toni e choca os seus lábios contra os do homem alemão.

Os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente até que Isco coloca as suas mãos no peito de Toni, empurrando-o levemente de modo a conseguir encará-lo e dizer:

— Vamos entrar.

No interior da casa, Isco vai até à sala onde ainda estava a dar o programa culinário na televisão e senta-se no sofá, vendo Toni fazer o mesmo. Isco rodeia o tronco de Toni com um dos seus braços e puxa-o para perto de si.

— Tive saudades tuas.— o loiro profere, beijando a bochecha de Isco.— Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

— Já fizeste.— Isco gargalha, encostando a sua cabeça ao ombro de Toni.— Mas sim, podes fazer uma pergunta.

— Então...— Toni limpa a garganta.— Talvez ainda seja demasiado cedo, mas eu quero tratar já disto. Isco, queres namorar comigo?

O silêncio que se instala entre os dois deixa o alemão assustado e principalmente com medo de ser rejeitado por Isco tal como ele lhe fez. Mas quando Isco beija os seus lábios, Toni sabe que não precisa de ter medo de perdê-lo novamente.

— Claro que quero.— o moreno responde, deixando um beijo demorado nos lábios de Toni.— É desta que vamos ser felizes.


End file.
